


Old Enough to Know Better

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't marry your brother, but you can play pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough to Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a 'first kiss' meme.

"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero."  
-Marc Brown

 

“Hey, G?”

Gerard shifts his legs on the couch, carefully tucking one grass stained sneaker under a chubby thigh. He finishes a paragraph before his eyes dart up from the magazine lying crumpled in his lap.

Mikey’s face is inverted, rolled back onto the couch, his legs outstretched on the floor before him, one scabbed knee poking out through a tear Gerard knows their mom will be upset about. His hair is just brushing Gerard’s shin, wavy milk chocolate strands that have melted in places and stick together like wax.

“You gonna marry me?”

The eldest snorts and rolls his eyes, returning to the words in his lap.

“Don’t be a doofus.”

Mikey pulls away from the couch, knees drawn up close to his chest, fingers picking at the torn edges of his jeans. He sniffs weakly before one sleeve takes the place of a tissue, arm dragged quickly under his nose.

“Don’tcha love me?”

Gerard doesn’t look up this time, though his eyes scan the same sentence four times before he finally processes the words. He gives the same kind of exaggerated sigh he’s heard their dad give when he’s loosing patience.

“Of course.”

Mikey continues to pick at his jeans, grasping one stubborn thread and yanking hard, feeling the tiny snap as the fibers give and break. He twirls the string between his fingers, watching as it gathers into a tangled little ball.

“Then why won’t you marry me?”

Another sigh from the couch and Mikey bows his head before he even hears the reply. He can feel his brother getting annoyed, can feel his eyes rolling like a tickle on the back of his neck.

“Because you can’t marry your brother.”

“Why not?”

Gerard folds his magazine and sets it aside on the couch, and Mikey feels like he’s done something wrong, that twisting in his stomach that he gets when his mom scolds him forming. He can already feel the sting in his eyes.

“Because you just _can’t_ , Mikey, okay? Stop being so stupid.”

Gerard watches as Mikey bows his head further, crushing his face into his knees as both arms wrap around his narrow shins. He knows what the tremble in Mikey’s shoulders means. That little shake of his head. He wonders why he suddenly feels like crying too.

Mikey lifts his head when he feels thick fingers on his sides, and he drags his sleeve across his face again just before Gerard’s hands hook under his arms. He’s hauled up onto the couch and then there are brightly painted shoes in his lap. He feels the press of knees against his ribs and he tries to stop crying, a miserable sound catching in his throat.

Gerard pets awkwardly at his brother’s hair, trying to smooth down the little curl that’s tickling at his nose.

“Don’t cry. Please don’t cry, Mikey. I can’t marry you for real but we can play, okay?”

Mikey turns sideways in Gerard’s lap, looking up at him, one balled fist rubbing at his eyes as he continues to fight away his tears.

“R-Really?”

Gerard shifts around, keeping his brother propped against his chest with one arm tight around his waist. He tugs a Crayola from his pocket, uncapping it before taking Mikey’s small hand in his own. He sticks his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he sets the felt tip down. A neat red line drawn on skin.

“There. Now you’ve got a ring and everything.”

Mikey hiccups as he holds his hand up, wiggling his digits close to his nose.

“You n-need one too.”

The marker trades hands and Mikey sticks his tongue out too. His line is wobbly and broken and he wants to cry again at how unlike Gerard’s it is. But his brother thinks it’s perfect, and tells him so.

Mikey’s cheeks are pink from crying, and his nose has been running, his face a salty, sticky mess. Gerard kisses him anyway and smiles when Mikey makes a scrunchy face and squeals that he’ll catch cooties.


End file.
